


He was dead, Wasn't he?.

by LokiOwnsTheTardis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: One Shot, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOwnsTheTardis/pseuds/LokiOwnsTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was my best friend, or maybe something more. Was… I hate that word, the only sentence I want to see it in is: "He was dead." Or "it was all a sick joke." The only things I hear are laments and the only thing I do is weep. No one else seems to care. I'm always the only one there, and that makes me more sad, if that’s even possible.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian is alone. until one day. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was dead, Wasn't he?.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, I don't want money, and sorry for any Typos.! 
> 
>  
> 
> Tony

I am going down the street with my face down. I’ve got some flowers in my left hand… always the left. Just a couple of minutes more and I will arrive... My face is always down, I don’t want to be recognized. I'm sick of everybody smiles, how can the world keep turning?, how can they be so happy if He is gone?. He was my best friend, or maybe something more. Was… I hate that word, the only sentence I want to see it in is: "He was dead." Or "it was all a sick joke." The only things I hear are laments and the only thing I do is weep. No one else seems to care. I'm always the only one there, and that makes me more sad, if that’s even possible.

 

I enter the building, someone calls my name, but I just wave and keep walking. I take the stairs every step is full of pain, and I feel heavier. I take the backpack out of my back and check the content, some candles, tissues and a lighter. I finally achieve the last floor, I tried to open the rooftop door but it was close, that was weird, I rarely closed it and I am the only one that goes over there. I don’t blame them, after some random guy shoot himself in the rooftop would you go over there?. I take the key and open the door. I walk to the corner where I have his picture and a couple of candles, I sense someone but I didn’t care. I must say this time I was behaving myself, I was just sobbing, but some days I just cry very loud. Now and then someone got scared and came up to ask me if I’m okay, I always say yes.

 

Every breath I take seems to be the last or at least that’s what I want. But I'm not brave enough, not as him. Any way I promise him I would stay alive. They are days I regret that promise. “A friend?" a quiet voice asks from behind me. "Yes." Is the only thing I get to say before a start sobbing again, "Why are you here?" he says in a sweet tone. I didn’t turn, what for?. "He killed himself… up here." I say while I drop another tear in the floor. I'm on my knees beside a dark mark in the floor, a mark that two years ago in this date was a flood of blood that nobody cared to wash. I start slowly turning up the candles when the stranger put his hand in my shoulder. I shudder at the touch. Right now I want to be alone and I don’t need people consolation words, I've heard far too much in just two years. I stand up and turn to say the stranger to leave.

 

It’s him. I start shaking and my legs go weak. I feel like I'm going to fall but before I do he hugs me. I keep sobbing. I try to articulate a sentence, a word anything, but I can’t. I mumble things but nothing with a lot of sense and for a while he hugs me stronger. They are so many questions on my mind but I can’t talk. "How…?" Is the only thing I'm able to say, but I'm don’t really hope an answer. Don’t even answering my question he says "I have something to tell you." My heart starts racing. I nod and smile. It’s my first proper smile in 2 years. "Long time ago someone told me that you know you love someone if you would took the bullet for them." None of us both get mind that we keep hugging. "So I found myself in big problem, because if it would be necessary I wouldn’t only take the bullet, I would pull the trigger and kill myself for you. I found out that I love you" he says. "I…I love you too…" I say looking at his eyes, still in shock but I'm happier than ever. I notice that there’s blush in my face and I try to hide it. His hands frame my face and the gap between us closes, and His lips meet mines. He breaks the kiss and we stare at each other.

 

After some minutes I ask again "How?”. He looks at me and asks me to sit down. Carefully and patiently he explains everything that happened, the reasons, the two miserable years and how he had missed me. I'm not really listening. I'm lost in his big brown eyes. He stops and I hug him. "Don’t go". He smiles at me and he murmurs in my ear "Never again". There’s a single tear falling down my face, he cleans it with his sleeve and looks at my eyes. "I promise."

 

Fin!


End file.
